uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:What Happened Part 1 (2013)/@comment-169.234.233.24-20131126090304
>>> I think I posted this in an inappropriate/less-trafficked area of this site a few minutes ago, so here it is again, sorry >>> I'm going to apologize ahead of time, because due to the intellectual quality of the people I've been reading about regarding this whole mystery (which I only just found out about today), my observations have probably been proven irrelevant by someone else by now. Nevertheless, all of my searches relating to the topic below on this wiki and on google have come up blank - although I will disclaim that I rarely read anything that isn't good old fashioned ink-on-paper, so it's likely that I'm not looking in the right places to begin with for the answer. Regardless, I have become very interested in these correspondences from "Wind", Mahisha", and the anonymous "warning" due to their religious content. The message "The folly is the key to our manifest" seems to be in direct conversation with the Gospel of Thomas' "They against Jesus shall proceed no further; for their folly shall be manifest unto all men". These "traitors" are described as "Ever learning, yet never able to come to the knowledge of the truth" (2 Timothy). The "Gospel" was expelled from the canon of the New Testament by the Christians powers that were for positing beliefs inconsistent with or wholly contradictory to the rest of the NT narrative. Mahisha's "Thomas' folly" could perhaps be referring to its intimation that Jesus was not the divine messiah or the son of god."The highly intelligent do not possess Thomas' folly", then, would mean that these people DID side with the NT canon, but then this would be inconsistent with the "warning" email's final suggestions, so...idk. "The folly is the key to our manifest" pun could mean that the roster of 3301 members are the traitors of which the gospel speaks. Whether or not these cursory literary analyses are valid, the whole story of the G of T seems very much relevant to 3301's purported beleifs in free information for all, as well as their history of drawing from pseudo-religious texts for clues and codes. I can't help but link the G of T's supposed background in Gnosticism with The ''Gnostic Mass ''by Aliester Crowley, an author apparently referenced heavily in the game's solutions. Lastly, I'll just leave a bit from the Wikipedia entry for G of T that I thought might connect to this whole business in some way or another, for people who know more about it than I do: "The Coptic language text, the second of seven contained in what modern-day scholars have designated as Codex II, is composed of 114 sayings attributed to Jesus.[2] The introduction states: "These are the hidden words that the living Jesus spoke and Didymos Judas Thomas wrote them down."[5] Didymus (Greek) and Thomas (Aramaic) both mean "twin". Some critical scholars suspect that this reference to the Apostle Thomas is false, and that therefore the true author is unknown.[6] … It is important to note that while the Gospel of Thomas does not directly point to Jesus' divinity, it also does not directly contradict it, and therefore neither supports nor contradicts gnostic beliefs. When asked his identity in the Gospel of Thomas, Jesus usually deflects, ambiguously asking the disciples why they do not see what is right in front of them. This is similar to passages in the canonical gospels like John 12:16 and Luke 18:34. The text itself, however, continuously reflects Gnostic teachings by continuously referring to Jesus's sayings as "secret" and "mysterious", which were common gnostic catchphrases." Anyway, please feel free to leave a terse and/or nasty reply if this has been debunked or worked out already. However, I would ask that you cite your sources so that I can learn more, because although I realize that I am very late to the party, this 3301 thing has me intrigued enough that I may want to collaborate on the potential 2014 game if and when it comes around. Cheers!